Black Phoenix Chamber of the Snake
by Niaf
Summary: The summer has begun and Harry finds himself in Malfoy Manor, but what will happen when Lucius is ordered to introduce a certain book into the school. Will Harry get tangled up in another scheme? This is year two of Harry's school career starting with a summer at the Malfoy's! THIS IS BOOK TWO OF BLACK PHOENIX. Warnings: inside


AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they belong solely to J. K. Rowling an amazing writer. Truly brilliant. I only have the honor of playing with them for this story and hopefully others. Please read the real story of Harry Potter from J. K. Rowling's amazing books. For they are truly worth every read. I have read them so many times I have lost count.

 **Notes:** Everything I write here is fiction and is not a part of the actual story of Harry Potter as written by J. K. Rowling, but it is a story I have quite enjoyed writing. This is part of my what ifs series. Hopefully there will be many more works to come from this train of thought.

I have completely changed the timeline and how the events of the books take place. I have also made the characters my own so they will be slightly OOC I am sorry for that. Unfortunately unless it is J. K. Rowling writing the stories herself every rendition of her characters will be tainted by the author's take on the characters.

 _This story is the sequel to Black Phoenix. There are going to be some parts of the story that are from Harry's POV_

 **Summery:** The summer has begun and Harry finds himself in Malfoy Manor, but what will happen when Lucius is ordered to introduce a certain book into the school. Will Harry get tangled up in another scheme? This is year two of Harry's school career starting with a summer at the Malfoy's!

 **Warnings:** Contains mention of abuse (child and adult), contains language unsuitable to all audiences, contains scenes of torture and descriptions of injuries.

* * *

INTO THE SHADOWS

Prince Manor - Location: Unknown

* * *

Severus found himself pacing back and forth along the Persian rug that separated the space between his bookcases in the den of his _'other'_ home. Something he hadn't really paid much attention too since he'd mostly converted the manor house of his grandparents into a giant library of sorts. Sure he kept many books at his home on Spinners End and in his Quarters at Hogwarts, but nothing compared to the collection he kept here at Prince Manor. Behind nearly unbreachable wards. The only things he hadn't touched were the master bedroom, the dinning room and the kitchen. Everything else had been modified. Well maybe not the library itself. Severus gave a wry shake of his head. Why was he reminiscing about his immense book collection? Simple. He was trying not to think of the real reason he was pacing the floor of this particular manor on this particular day.

"I will never cease to wonder if you do anything else with your time Severus besides read and brew," Minerva McGonagall's voice drifted over to his ears as he spun around to watch the witch dust her clothing and be quickly followed out of the floo by Filius Flitwick. Severus scowled at the stern looking witch.

"Yes Minerva, I plan how to exact vengeance without detection of the Ministry," Severus said in a dry sarcastic tone that made Minerva stare almost open mouthed at him.

"You wouldn't?" Minerva demanded. Her voice taking on a hard edge.

"I would and we will be," Severus responded and carried on speaking as he took a threatening step towards her. His face growing colder as his eyes sparked with a dark anger and rage that terrified the two current occupants of the room. Severus continued, "correct me if I am mistaken Minerva, but Harry Potter is a student in your house," it was not a question, but Minerva nodded anyways. "I believe you are currently aware that he was removed from his so called relatives and placed with the Malfoy family correct?" Another nod followed these words. "Tell me did you never wonder why that was?"

"Of course I did Severus. I was never fully informed of the reasons's beyond unspecified neglect," Minerva responded frowning in a _'what are you on about'_ manner, "tell me Severus what does this have to do with and I quote, 'planning how to exact vengeance'?"

"Everything. How long have you known me for Minerva?" Severus asked instead. Making Filius regard him with a single raised brow. The normally jovial man looked rather glum and serious as he regarded the dangerous man before him. Minerva was frowning even more at this.

"Since you were eleven Severus, what is the point of all this?" Minerva demanded though she did answer his question. Severus smirked, it was not a nice expression rather it was terrifying to behold. As he folded his arms across his chest and stood regarding Minerva, she could easily see the Death Eater in the man.

"Tell me Minerva, did you ever notice the bruises, the marks, the scars that I had even at eleven?" Severus inquired. Minerva shook her head regret etched into her features. Filius didn't react. He'd known this is where Severus was headed the moment he'd spoken of vengeance. Severus was not a Death Eater, Filius knew that in his heart. The clever, intelligent, quiet, shy lad that Filius had known since he was eleven was not a murderer or torturer. He was far too bright for that. He'd made mistakes, hadn't we all, but he was never Death Eater material. Filius wondered frequently how anyone who knew him could think otherwise. Then again the man was a master of masks. Maybe it was the Goblin blood in him, but Filius could see the pain etched in those black eyes. The regret and the anger that pulsed demanding he act.

"Severus no one noticed, and we are all..." Minerva began taking a gentle step forward intending to reach out to him. Severus stepped back and glowered cutting her off.

"That is exactly my point Minerva, no one noticed. Just as for eleven years no one noticed the horrors that Harry Potter has been living with. There is more however, it isn't just Harry that is subjected to the horrors of abusive parents. The Dursley have their own son, he is a bully just as his father is. He doesn't have to be, it isn't too late to help him also," Severus growled out darkly. "Vengeance is only sweetened by victory." Severus quoted.

"Severus we have absolutely no way to help the boy," Minerva said gently. "He is not a wizard."

"That is where you are wrong Minerva," Severus said with a truly terrifying smile on his face. "Not all my friends are in low places Minerva. Just as not all of my acquaintances are in high places."

"Severus?" Narcissa inquired. Stepping out of the floo, "will you kindly inform me of your plan now? Lucius has insured that no magic will be reported to the Ministry that is performed in Surrey. If anything is reported it will be intercepted. We will have six hours in which to operate undetected."

"Excellent. I believe you are aware that a certain family reside at Number 4 Private Drive, Little Winging Surrey, are you not?" Severus inquired.

"The Dursleys, Harry's so called relatives," Narcissa snarled the words. Spitting them out as though they were foul.

"Precisely. We are going to be paying them a visit. I have unfinished business to attend to in regards to the Dursleys, but first we will be making a side stop in Knocturn Alley. I do believe you have met Wraith before Narcissa?" Severus inquired.

"No absolutely not. I am not going _anywhere_ near that man!" Narcissa growled out. "Whatever is needed from there you can just make yourself."

"Yes and probably better then Wraith, however, unlike Wraith I am not a ghost to the Ministry Narcissa and we required a couple of untraceable potions. We will need to prepare the Dursleys for the upcoming visit they shall be receiving from a friend of mine in the Muggle world," Severus stated. Still dancing around the questions.

"Severus I am growing out of patience for your games. Tell us what is going on and why we are all here or I am walking away, I will not be any part of this plan of yours. For one thing it hardly sounds legal and you do not need to end up back in Azkaban!" Minerva growled.

"Very well, now that we are all here it might wise to introduce you to my friends waiting downstairs. Come along then," Severus indicated the door with a wave of his hand. "Oh and I would advice you alter your appearance as the two man downstairs are Muggles," Severus finished with a flick of his hand over his long black robes transfiguring them into black trousers and a button down black silk dress shirt. He opened the door and held it open for the others to leave. He took note that Minerva wore a pantsuit while Narcissa had on a summer dress made of the same white gossamer silk over a darker blue silk. Filius had just shed his outer robes since he wore a suit beneath his robes usually anyways. Satisfied he led the way downstairs.

Standing in the downstairs den gazing at the library on the walls was two man. One tall and thin with short spiky red hair, black glasses and an angular face. He looked not much older then Severus. The man beside him was shorter then Severus, but taller then Minerva, with black hair neatly combed. He was slightly overweight, but not obese, he had a neatly trimmed beard that held a light dusting of grey making it look salt and peppery interspersed with the black. That salt and pepper look could barely be seen starting at his temples. Both man were smartly dressed and had calculating eyes.

"I would like you to meet Richard Morris," Severus began indicating the larger of the two with black hair and the age of a much older man, "and his partner Mortimer Ghaul," Severus continued on, "Richard is aware of our world and Mortimer is a Squib, both man work for a devision of the Ministry of Magic within the Muggle Police Departments. Do not ask me how we met. Do not ask me what they do. Most certainly do not ask me how I know about them at all. As of now you have all been bound by the same spells of confidentiality that bind me. I apologize for not warning you beforehand, it was impossible to do so."

"Richard, Mortimer, these are friends and colleagues of mine. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Filius Flitwick, and Lady Narcissa Malfoy," Severus introduced. "Now that introductions are out of the way. Shall we retire to the dinning room for tea before we leave?"

"This mean you're going to tell us what all this fuss is about Sev?" Richard stated in a soft almost boyish sounding voice.

"In do course Richard, and how many times must I remind you it is Severus, not Sev," Severus growled out.

"Kid I've known you since you were a wee thing, I've called you Sev since longer I can remember, you ain't no Severus to me kid. So you better not forget that," Richard sighed softly. Mortimer laughed.

"You know that never gets old," Mortimer said to Narcissa, Minerva and Filius. The three fairly stunned people stared at the three man. Bewildered at the easy banter.

"I can age you if you so desire Mortimer," Severus grumbled darkly.

"Now now Sev, remember what I told you about playing nice with the other kids," Richard said in a patronizing way adults usually take to young unruly children. Severus gave him a dark murderous look, but didn't comment.

"This is not a social call, sit down!" Severus ordered when they had entered the dinning room. A pot of tea and some biscuits were already set out with cups around one side of the dining table. Severus settled at his usual spot. The other's sat themselves on either side of the table. Narcissa began to pour out tea for everyone while Severus started speaking.

"All of you are here for one reason. You are all people I trust. Almost a year ago a small child of eleven years of age was removed, by myself, from his home. He was being raised by his muggle relatives who saw fit to physically, emotionally and mentally abuse the child as well as neglect his basic needs. Richard I trust that Mortimer has provided you with the files I had sent to him?" Severus began and Richard nodded at the question. "As you have come to be aware there is another child in that household that falls outside of the Ministry of Magic's purview. A muggle boy. The boy though not abused in the same manner as the wizarding child is still suffering due to his parents ignorance on childcare. This child is half the mission we will be undertaking this evening. That is where you come in Richard. Mortimer will know what is being used to assist in the investigation, so you can make it into whatever neat pill the Muggles need to swallow," Severus went on.

"I have contracted Wraith to concoct the potions that we will be administering to the Muggles, The boy will need to be obliviated prior to being relocated, since he is aware of our world. Filius I believe you can handle that charm quite nicely?" Severus inquired.

"The boy has memories of his cousin from a lifetime?" Filius inquired.

"He does, however, I do believe that he only recently learned of the existence of magic. If I am not mistaken he believed his cousin to be a freak. I will confirm upon our arrival once I have legilimized the three Muggles to insure our plan will succeed," Severus intoned.

"That won't be admissible Severus, even with the Ministry, they won't accept pensieved Legilimised Memories," Mortimer stated.

"I am well aware, that will not be an issue as Veritaserum will be used. A confession from their lips will be made, I do believe that Richard is quite capable of interviewing the suspects?" Severus said with a cruel smile.

"Of course," Richard stated. "Though I believe a signed document by the Auror's needed before Veritaserum can be administered to Muggles and used in a Muggle court."

"Yes, which is why Mr. Shacklebolt was kind enough to provide us with this," Severus intoned handing over the signed parchment. Richard took it and raised an eyebrow.

"I was unaware the two of you even knew each other?!" Minerva stated bewildered.

"And that is exactly how it will stay, unless you need me to obliviate you Minerva?" Severus replied crisply. Narcissa laughed.

"Really Severus, do you enjoy this air of mystery?" Narcissa said to Severus's raised eyebrow. "Clearly you trust us or we wouldn't be sitting at this table while you lay out this master plan to exact vengeance against the Dursley that is just legal enough that none of us can be persecuted for our part in it. Not only have I never seen you actually lay out a plan before, but I know that none of the _Order_ members present here even know how devious you can be, though that is utterly ridiculous."

"Fair enough Narcissa, I will refrain from Obliviating anyone at this table unless it is abundantly clear that such course is required. Now as I was saying," Severus intoned with that same dark smile that only made those around the table fearful. "Minerva and Narcissa are needed as they are both mothers. We will require someone who can handle the screaming monstrosity of a child that currently resides at the Dursley residence. Once Filius has adequately modified his memories he will need to be escorted for a medical workup to determine his actual state of health."

"If I recall the documents you sent over stated the child was only being neglected in his upbringing not his nourishment," Richard inquired with a raised eyebrow that was eerily close to Severus's expression.

"The child is the size of a baby walrus!" Severus stated darkly. "I do believe his state of health is greatly affected by his obesity. If nothing else he is in dire need of a proper nutritional diet."

"I believe I can arrange that," Narcissa stated. "I will just place a floo call to our personal healer and he will meet us at the local hospital. If you will excuse me."

"Of course Narcissa, though you will need to floo out of the manor. It can only be accessed by three floo networks going in or out. Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts and Spinners End," Severus reminded her. Narcissa nodded and rose walking out of the room.

"And what exactly do you plan to do about the Dursleys Severus?" Mortimer inquired softly. Severus smiled darkly.

"Vengeance," Severus responded. The word was like a cold knife that rent the air. Sending a chill down everyone's spine. "Do not worry, it will be undetectable and they will not suffer any outward signs that they have been affected by my tender mercies."

"Boy you have no mercies for people that remind you of your father," Richard said darkly after a slight bark of a laugh.

"Precisely Richard," Severus declared rising. "It is time for us to meet Wraith."

* * *

Sanguis Draconis Apothecary - Location: Knockturn Alley

* * *

Severus stepped out of the shadows down the nearly deserted alley street. He had taken a sharp left at the entrance of Knockturn alley down a barely lit shadowed street that didn't see much use even in Knockturn Alley. The other members of his group were all following close behind with Filius bringing up the rear. It had taken some convincing, but he had finally convinced everyone to wear a thick black cloak with their hoods pulled up to hide their appearance from the shadier occupants that frequented Knockturn.

Severus pushed the wooden door that sat deep in the dirty blackened stone building that held only a single sign above the door that read _Sanguis Draconis Apothecary_ in faded old lettering. There were no windows that could be seen anywhere in the stone building. Severus stepped into the brightly lit domain of Wraith. Followed quickly by the others. He heard the faint gasp from Minerva who had not expected the clean and brightly lit room beyond the door.

The room was spacious and open concept. A door at the far side of the counter was the only way to access the rest of the building. The shelves that lined the walls held millions of vials in varying sizes all behind a bright blue glowing line of magic that would likely kill anyone who tried to cross it. The centre space was bare. The counter was bare.

Standing behind the counter glaring at them was a man who made even Severus wary of his moods. His slanted orange eyes glared out of sunken sockets. His features looked more skull like then a normal face. His long bone white hair was braided into a million microbraids and fell around his shoulders. His rail thin body was clothed in layers of thick black robes. It was almost impossible to make out anything about the man's form beneath the layers. Barely perceptible scales glittered on the white skin that didn't quite look human. Minerva was quite glad for the warning to not ask questions. At that moment she really wanted to know 'what' he was.

"Severus, why are you here?" The thickly accented heavy baritone voice filled the room with a boom. Narrowed eyes focused on the one form Wraith recognized. "With guests no less." The last was said with great distaste.

"They are friendlies Wraith, of no concern to you. Is my order ready?" Severus intoned. Dismissing the presence of the others. Narcissa bristled at the way the man looked them over.

"A lady Severus. So unlike you. Tell me is she yours?" Wraith inquired moving around the counter. There was an almost ageless grace to his movements. He seemed both old beyond time and young enough to be a teen. Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but a warning glance from Severus caused her to close it without speaking. Though her eyes promised him retribution for the insult.

"Manners Wraith. The lady is of a wealthy name. It would benefit you to address her with the respect due a noble and ancient house," Severus informed the man crisply. Not addressing the question asked.

"Old blood," Wraith purred sounding almost like a feline as the words left his tongue. "Forgive me my manners Lady." Wraith intoned to her bowing ever so slightly in a show of respect. Narcissa inclined her head before Wraith spoke to Severus again. "Do you have payment?"

Severus withdrew a leather pouch from the inside pocket of his robes, but it was evident that the pouch did not contain money of any kind. He held it out to Wraith who took it in his long fingered hands and flipped the top open to gaze inside keeping the contents hidden from view. A large smile twisted the skull like features into an expression of greedy delight.

"Wait here a moment, and touch _nothing_ ," Wraith whispered out and vanished behind the door that led to his lab and home. They were left waiting in silence for over a minute before Wraith returned holding a small wooden case in his hands. He handed the case to Severus who slipped it into his robe pocket and bowed his head in thanks before leaving. The other's fallowed quickly.

"Well that was eventful," Narcissa said darkly.

"Wraith has his uses," Severus replied. "Are you ready for another round Richard?" The man frowned at Severus darkly but nodded. "Excellent. Minerva I trust you know what the password is for this?" Severus asked her holding out a small glass vial that was empty. A portkey.

"The same as last time?" Minerva inquired.

"Indeed," Severus intoned as Minerva slipped the vial into her pocket. "Take hold," Severus told them as he fished out a larger flask that was also turned into a portkey. This one however would take them Number 4 Private Drive.

* * *

Dursley Residence - Location: Number 4 Private Drive, Little Winging, Surrey

* * *

Severus had just finished tucking the black heavy cloak which he'd shrunk into a pocket of his trousers when he looked at the others around him. Noting with satisfaction the bloodlust mirrored in Narcissa's. It wasn't unusual after all, she was very protective of those she loved and even more so when she perceived them as her children. That Harry had become her son through all but blood meant that she would kill for him. The woman was deadlier then he was when it came to her charges. Minerva had a hard pinched expression on her face and the cold serious look on Filius's face told him everything he needed to know. They would support him. Mortimer looked a little uncomfortable, but that was more because he knew just what lengths Severus would go to to insure that those who hurt children suffered in the worst way he could make them without being caught. As for Richard, he was feeling every single one of his years and it showed on his face. Severus could still remember the first day he had met the man.

 _Kneeling on the cold hard floor cradling what he was certain was a broken arm the small fourteen year old boy glared up at the towering form of a man. The cold black eyes that mirrored his own looking down with disgust and hatred onto the child he was suppose to love. Blood dripped from the man's clenched fist and Severus knew, even though he couldn't feel it, that he was bleeding no doubt from the broken nose that his father had just given him. Cuts and abrasions marred his skin from the vicious beating that had followed one of his father's rages. The man was heaving for breath and looked ready to murder his son. The jagged edges of a broken bear bottle hung in his other hand. The shards from the recently shattered remains littered the floor around Severus. Some of the glass had fallen into his hair as his father had shattered the bottle above his head on the counter's edge. Severus pressed back into the hard edges of the cupboard trying desperately to get away from the towering figure._

 _A sharp rap sounded on the door startling Tobias as he raised the broken bottle in a threatening gesture. Severus had no doubt that the constant sharp rapping on the door to their home was the only thing that had stalled his father's execution. The glass shattered onto the counter as Tobias slammed it down. More shards rained down over Severus as he quickly shut his eyes and ducked his head to keep them from falling into his face. Shivering in both fear and pain the you male listened to the pounding of the footsteps retreating towards the doorway. He slowly pushed himself up unsteadily using the counter to hold himself upright as the world spun horribly around him._

 _Everything happened so quickly Severus didn't have a chance to react, let alone hide his state from the man who appeared in the doorway. Average height, thick with hard eyes the man took one look at him and had Tobias pressed up against the wall hissing words Severus couldn't hear. Next thing he knew he was being grabbed by hands that were much gentler in their handling then his father had ever been. Still Severus flinched and tried to get away from the man._

 _"None of that kiddo, you know your safe with me Sev. Now come along," Richard told him. Putting a gentle hand on his back while he held the other one firmly around his shoulder steering him through the door and it was in that moment that Severus realized he'd seen Richard many times before. This was the man who would come and see his mother from time to time when his father was away. Severus had been too young to know what that had meant back then, now he wondered if his father's shouted accusations were true._

Severus shook his head. Blinking away the memory. He could have laughed at his childish thoughts. No Richard hadn't been his mother's affair partner. He had been her lawyer trying to help her get away from his father. Severus could still feel the burning of shame as he realized his mother had died trying to get away from Tobias and he'd blamed her for leaving him to his father's whims. That dayRichard had explained that he'd been having inquiries made into his mother's suspicious death and that one of the preliminary findings had sent him to their home on Spinners End that day still resonated in his mind. His mother's steps in trying to leave the man who posed such a threat to them both, had been the only thing that had saved his life. Severus was sure of it. Sighing he pushed all those thoughts away and focused instead on the boy he was here to help. Another one of his abused children he would need to see avenged.

 _This is for you Lily,_ Severus thought softly as he led the group from the alley with purposeful stride up to the cookie cutter house that was Number Four Private Drive. Up the walk set in the pristine front garden and to the clean and sterile front door. He knocked with clipped pounding beats. As soon as the door opened to expose Vernon Dursley standing before him it was almost shut in his face. Except that Severus was expecting that and his hand flew out pushing the door open into the whale's face.

"It would behove you to invite us into your home Mr. Dursley. I am certain you do not want us speaking of certain matters on the front step of your home," Severus drawled in his neutral tone with an edge of deadly cold.

"You have the freak now leave!" Vernon growled out turning an alarming shade of purple as he puffed himself up trying to intimidate Severus who just raised one brow at him.

"Precisely why we are here Dursley. I presume, perhaps erroneously, that you wouldn't wish your neighbours to find out that you were beating an eleven year old child?" Severus drawled, "though really if you wish to be arrested in front of all these fine people, please do let us get on with this spectacle." Severus finished taking a step back as Mortimer stepped forward already beginning the typical spiel.

"Tha-that isn't necessary. I-I'm sure we can be civilized," Vernon stuttered out backing up into the house and Severus smirked. The man looked truly terrified. Good. He walked into the house and around the fat man and into the living room. Glaring at the pictures of the Dursley's. Pictures that showed not a single sign of another child who had grown up here for nearly eleven years. It galled Severus.

"Take a seat Mr. Dursley and do call your wife and son into the room," Richard stated as he walked in behind everyone and closed the door to the front of the house. Already Minerva and Filius were casting spells. Severus caught each other their quick nods as they finished. Mortimer stood in the doorway looking on as Dudley Dursley and Petunia Dursley came into the room. Dudley huddled near his mother looking scared.

"Filius, Narcissa see to the boy," Severus stated as he took out the case that Wraith had given him and setting it on the table. With a quick flick of his wand Severus made eye contact with the child in the room. Flicking through his memories quickly he blinked and ended the spell by lowering his wand and turning to Filius, "one year will be sufficient. Really only last summer needs to be modified, he has had no further contact before or since."

Without further ado Narcissa flicked her wand and the now crying nearly twelve year old male was forced up and made to follow her out of the room. Severus gave a nod to Minerva who followed after Filius and Narcissa.

"Wh-what are you going to do with my son?" Petunia cried. She had tried to cling to her son and prevent him from leaving only to find herself held in place by a spell.

"He will have his memories modified so he cannot remember ever finding out about our world, then he will be taken to have a medical examination done before he is handed over to children services to be placed in a foster home," Mortimer told her.

"You can't take my son!" Petunia shouted trying to rise but being unable too. Meanwhile as she argued heatedly with Mortimer Severus was using legilimency on her husband. What he found both sickened and nauseated him. It was also making him increasingly more angry. He was revolted with the shear level of hatred in this man. The level of glee he had in hurting his nephew was enough to turn Severus's stomach. Eyes narrowed Severus glared at the man as he ended the spell. In that moment he swore that Vernon would pay. In more then just being sent to jail. Oh no he would suffer. He would suffer for a very long time. Eleven years if Severus had any say in the matter. Taking out three vials from the case he walked over to Vernon. The man tried to rise, but Severus had already cast a spell that bound them to their seats. He grabbed the man's jaw and forced the first vial down his throat. Clamping his hand over the man's mouth and nose until he was forced to swallow. Maliciously he hissed.

"That will insure that you suffer as you made Harry suffer," Severus whispered into the man's ear as he took out the next vial. He held it up so that it glinted bright blue in the light of the room. "This will make sure you can never speak about what anything you might know. You will find that you will be quite unable to speak of anything besides the atrocious acts you've committed." Severus declared pouring the vial down the man's throat and forcing him to swallow it down. Before he placed three drops on the man's tongue from the other vial. "That will insure you tell Mortimer everything." Without another word he released Vernon and turned to Petunia.

"Be quiet," Severus growled out, "I have no patience to listen to your shrill voice. Save your plea for someone who cares Petunia. You revolt me. Tell me Petunia did you know what your husband was doing to your nephew?"

"OF course I knew! My perfect sister being who she was, everyone was always so proud of Lily. It was always Lily this and Lily that. Then she became an even bigger freak and went off to that freak school and married that freak! Then they get themselves killed and we get landed with him. I knew what she was. What you all are! You are abnormal. That boy was abnormal! I couldn't have him corrupting my Dudders!" Screeched the shrewd woman and Severus glared darkly at her. His anger pulsing like black tendrils of magic around him. Crackling as he realized just how deep this woman's hatred went.

"Be. Silent!" Severus growled out having heard enough. He cast Legilimency on her and saw not just the passive neglect, but the few instances of abuse and neglect she instilled on the boy. All the times she'd used her husband as an excuse to hurt Harry. He ended the spell sickened by her callous uncaring evilness. He stalked up to her with quick movements forcing her to swallowed the two vials before he spoke to her again. "Lily would be ashamed of you Petunia. If it had been you who had died, Lily would have raised Dudley as if he'd been her own child. She is ten times the women you could ever be." He growled out darkly before he dropped three drops of the vial onto her tongue. Turned threw the remainder of the vial against the wall and took some pleasure in watching the shards of glass and potion splash against the wall to rain down to the floor.

A firm hand on his shoulder told him that Richard was next to him. His dark hooded gaze met the man's. He felt that hand tightened and he nodded. Turning to look over to Mortimer he followed Richard from the room taking the box of empty vials with him as he went.

"How you holding up Sev?" Richard inquired gently as Severus sat heavily upon the chair at the kitchen table. He put a hand to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I want to torture those bastards until they bleed at my feet. I want to toss them at the Dark Lord gift wrapped. Tell me Richard how do you do it?" Severus growled darkly.

"I look at the kids I've helped. I look what they've become and I take pride in that. Sev, you are not your father. If you went in there and tortured them. Or took them to whoever this Dark Lord guy is you'd be no better then he was. Let it be Sev. You've done enough," Richard told him gently laying a hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Nothing's ever going to be enough," Severus breathed out in a dark hiss.

"Tell me what you could do more?" Richard asked him choosing another tactic.

"I could kill them. Slowly." Severus told him seriously.

"And what then? You'd end up in Azkaban. Tell me Severus what would happen to Slytherin House then? What would happen to Harry? To Zach? To Deven and Fiona? To all the other children you've helped?" Richard asked him.

"You know damn well what would happen!" Severus growled, "it's not enough Richard. It will never be enough."

"You can't change the past Sev, but you are changing these children's futures. Little by little. Don't turn away from that, not over this one. Sev I know you. Lily was as close as blood to you kiddo. You worshiped that girl. This one's harder for you because it's her kid. You got to remember that it won't help Harry. Won't help Lily. If you go and get yourself jailed over scum like that. You're better then that Sev. Come on kiddo," Richard said squeezing his shoulder. "Tell me what those potions of yours did to them."

"The first one is called _ultionis iustitia_ and it is not commonly used. It has a rather nasty side affect of causing insanity in cases of prolonged use. It used to be used back in the days before Dementors guarded Azkaban prison. It was used so that criminals were forced to feel how their victim felt. It is a form of Blood magic and therefore is not exactly black, but it falls into the grey area." Severus began his voice falling into that neutral edge he often used. "The second potion is called _memoria lego_ and it is used to by healers in cases of severe amnesia. As it will stimulate the memory portion of the mind allowing the victim to relive their memories when triggers are applied. This one was modified in order to target a specific area of memory, anything that is triggered by hatred or fear. The one I gave to Dursley was laced with _obmutuit_ which is used to silence the drinker. In this case when combined it will prevent them from speaking about anything except the events they will be forced to remember by the memoria lego."

"I can see why you didn't want any of that linked to you," Richard said with a dry chuckle. "Alright that's enough. You go meet up with Minerva while we take care of things here kiddo. I need you gone so I can call in backup."

"Make them suffer Richard. You have no idea what that whale was planning to do to Harry next," Severus hissed out.

"From the look on your face I can guess it was disgusting. Don't worry Sev, I'll make sure he rots for what he's done. He's going down Sev. And you aren't going to be a part of it, you hear!?" Richard growled out.

"I hear," Severus responded. Sounding exhausted as he turned and left the kitchen only to find Minerva standing in the entryway. "We need to head back to Hogwarts. We're done here."

* * *

Malfoy Manor - Location: Wiltshire, England

* * *

Harry was sitting on the bench next to the huge bay window looking out at the grounds of Malfoy Manor from the third floor. It was so gorgeous and fast he couldn't believe he was here. The book he was suppose to be reading lay open on his lap.

"You know Harry, you would get more out of the book if you actually read it," Lucius said giving the boy a genuine smile as he slid himself down onto the bench next to the curled up child. "Why are you sitting here alone gazing at the grounds?"

"I'm just thinking," Harry said distractedly still looking out over the grounds, even as he turns to look at Lucius briefly.

"What are you thinking about child?" Lucius inquires hopping to get Harry to open up a little more.

"Mom and dad, what I saw in the mirror. I'm just wondering if things had been different…" Harry trailed off blinking back tears as he stopped talking. He didn't know why he was admitting that he really wanted to know what his parents would think of all this and if they would be proud of him. He didn't know what to make of all the changes in his life. It just seemed all so surreal that he'd been waiting to wake up for the last few weeks.

"Harry, your parents would have been very proud of you. As Cissy and I are proud of you child. We might not be your brith parents Harry, but we are your parents now. We'll always be there for you. No matter what," Lucius said gently drawing Harry into a firm hug. Harry curled up close to his chest and shut his eyes whispering out his fear.

"What if HE kills you, like he did them? I don't want you to be hurt because of me," Harry mumbles and Lucius hugs him harder.

"That won't happen Harry, I promise you that," Lucius said gently. "Come now child, go and get cleaned up and let us get down to Lunch, then I think you need to go outside and play with Draco instead of being all alone here."

"Okay," Harry mumbled and pushed himself up walking down towards the washroom wondering if maybe, just maybe he could be normal after all. Maybe he really could have a real family and be a normal kid.

* * *

all translations are done using google translate.

 _ultionis iustitia = Vengeance's Justice_

 _memoria lego = selected memory_

 _obmutuit = speechless_


End file.
